Dana Ananga Jagannatha
Summary Dana Ananga Jagannatha is a Noble Vampire and the Witch of the Rift, an extraordinarily powerful and mischievous individual with great insight into the nature of time and parallel realities. She is the mentor of Evangeline A.K. McDowell and becomes the mentor of Touta Konoe to help him master the paradoxical nature of his powers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Dana Ananga Jagannatha, the Witch of the Rift Origin: UQ Holder! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Immortal, Noble Vampire, Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Enhanced Senses (Could sense Cutlass from hundreds of kilometres away), Elasticity, Body Control (Can control her limbs even when they are separated from her body), Transformation, Limited Size Manipulation, Limited Shapeshifting, Transmutation (Can convert others to vampires if they drink her blood), Skilled Martial Artist, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Magic, Illusion Creation, Cloth Manipulation, Duplication, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Magical Barriers, Summoning, Curse Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, BFR, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings like ghosts), Resistance to BFR and Time Stop, Self-Sustenance (Type 1). Attack Potency: At least Island level (Easily breaks through Evangeline’s barriers, and scales to other top-tier characters), can bypass conventional durability with time and space magic. Speed: Relativistic (Should be as fast as her strongest Guardian Spirit.) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Scaling to Touta Konoe) Striking Strength: At least Island Class Durability: At least Island level Stamina: High; Dana has been able to kill Touta and his friends hundreds of times for a day without showing any sign of tiring. As a vampire, Dana doesn't have any requirement to breathe. Range: Multi-Universal range with magic (Able to access multiple timelines, and her castle in the Rift is connected to all of the time), at least 400-metres with Perspective Manipulation, standard melee range otherwise. Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius; Dana is an extremely knowledgeable individual on magic and matters related to immortality, time, and parallel worlds, and as a noble vampire that has lived at least centuries, possibly millennia, Dana is responsible for mentoring Evangeline A.K. McDowell and Touta Konoe and elevating them to be powerful fighters. In a single night, she was able to develop a super move that Touta could use to defeat Fate. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Heart-Stopping Curse: Dana puts an enchantment on an object that will stop a target's heart if certain conditions are met, such as the object touching the ground. * Clones: Dana can create three unique clones of herself; a chibi Dana, a loli Dana, and a slim Dana. Each Dana has been seen to take independent action and can attack and use magic. * Temporal Banishment: Dana slaps the target and banishes them through time. She usually uses this in her domain to send stray creatures back to their original time zones. * Time Window Creation: Dana can create a temporal window into the past to see a specific location in time and space. * Magic Barrier: Dana has a passive magical barrier on herself to protect against magical attacks. * Teleportation Magic: Dana can teleport herself and others across hundreds of kilometers using magic. * Door Portal Creation: Dana can create doors that can lead across great distances, being able to reach Inverse Mars from her dimension. * Space Disintegration Magic: Dana surrounds her target with magic circles to disintegrate both the victim and the space around them. * Purification Magic: Dana can deal with typically intangible spirits by exorcising them with purification magic. She can seemingly apply this to her kicks as well as by casting it with a gesture. * Illusion Magic: Dana can cast illusions on herself and others; to change her appearance or their own. * Telepathy: Dana can communicate telepathically across great distances. * Ignoring the Law of Perspective: Dana can treat far away objects as if they were tiny by ignoring the law of perspective. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:UQ Holder! Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Cloth Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Curse Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elasticity Users Category:Teachers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 6